OH, NO!
by anak ayam
Summary: edit.. no summary.. cuma humor gaje pendek sbg permintan maaf kou yg ngga apdet2.. mm.. mengandung konten dewasa.. mgqn..


**OH, NO!**

**Disclamer: Mas sashi-san.. tolong comblangin kou sama Neji donk..**

***puppy eyes no jutsu..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/humor**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, ooc, alur kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**XXXOOO(^o^)OOOXXX**

Di tengah rimbunan pohon perbatasan Iwagakure, terlihat empat orang ninja melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka terus berlari berpacu dengan waktu, berusaha menyamai langkah seorang pemuda di depan mereka. Hingga mereka pun berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Saat sang pemuda yang sedari tadi di kejar pun terdiam di tengah padang rumput tersebut, seakan memang sengaja menyambut mereka. Tak urung ketiga orang yang ternyata adalah ninja desa konoha itu pun hanya saling berpandangan dan mulai mengambil langkah siaga, berjaga jika missing-nin dihadapannya ini mulai menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Masih tidak mau menyerah, heh?" Ucap sang missing-nin yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke kepada mantan teman satu tim dan guru pembimbingnya itu.

Awalnya terasa sangat hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sepertinya berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang missing-nin yang sudah jelas pasti jawabannya itu. Hingga sebuah suara khas milik lelaki pirang bernama Naruto itu pun memekik kencang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Teme! Aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura-chan akan membawamu pulang. Karena itu kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Huh, kau masih saja 'dobe', Dobe." Ejek Sasuke sinis.

"Apa katamu!" Ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulang kata-kataku." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau.. Brengsek.. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Seru Naruto.

"Oh, ya? Dengan apa?" Tantang si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Tentu saja dengan jurusku, Teme. Aku sudah mempelajari jurus baru sekarang." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Tentu saja ju.." Belum sempat Naruto membanggakan jurus barunya, Sasuke pun menyelanya.

"Doggy Style? Ride? Rock? Atau patah-patah (loh?)." Ucap Sasuke. Entah mengapa ada sedikit nada bersemangat yang tidak dapat tertutupi dalam ucapannya.

"Hah?" ucap Naruto tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak urung menganga tak percaya atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan uchiha muda tersebut.

"Apa itu? Kakashi-sensei, apa maksud si Teme itu?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Err.. Ano.. Itu.." Kakashi pun tidak dapat berkata-kata menanggapi kepolosan muridnya yang satu itu. Dan Sakura entah kenapa dia malah berbaring dengan santainya di tengah padang rumput tersebut. (*shanarooo.. Gw pingsan tw.. (kou: kyaaaa.. *kabur))

"Fufufu.. Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkanku, jika kau tidak tahu apa maksudku, Dobe. Kau tahu itu semua adalah jurus-jurus dasar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar ya?" Ucap Naruto ragu.

"Hmm.. Begini saja, Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan semua jurus yang kusebut tadi.. Aku akan pulang bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45. *plak

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku pasti.." Belum selesai naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke pun menyelanya (lagi).

"Tapi itu juga **kalau** kau bisa mengalahkanku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya.

"Eh?" Entah kenapa Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Naruto yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk pun secara reflek mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur secara perlahan disaat sang Uchiha bungsu itu mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menerjang ke arah dirinya.

Entah kenapa Naruto yang merasa ada tidak enak melihat ekspresi mantan rivalnya itu pun, mulai berbalik dan berlari menghindari pemuda raven di depannya. Diikuti dengan sang pemuda mes.. (*cipcipcip.. Chidori.. (*glek.. ehem.. ehem.. maksudnya)) sang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan mata sewarna malam itu di belakangnya.

"Gyaaaa.. Kakashi-sensei… Tolong aku~.." Teriak Naruto.

"Yare-yare.." Sepertinya kakashi yang tidak mau repot ini lebih memilih untuk menunggu mereka saja seraya membaca buku favoritnya.

**-Owari-**

**Doggy style/ride/rock: aduh.. gmn jelasinna y? gomen utk yg dbawah umur yg ngga ngerti. Ttg ap itu.. hah.. gmn y.. itu emang jurus2.. tp lbh baik kalian ngga usah tw.. itu "jurus2 terlarang".. he2 *plak, ngga bertanggung jawab**

**Ah.. ud lama kou ngga nongol2 disini, ad yg kangenkah? XP *plak. Mm.. ni cerita abal ntah knp nongol diotak bgtu saja.. kyna makin jelex.. TTATT**

**Err.. anggap aj ni sebagai pemanasan utk kou yg lg WB ini.. TTATT**

**Sekalian ni sbg permintan maaf kou krn ngga apdet2.. gomen bgt.. *sujud2**

**Idenya lg abis, blm isi ulang.. TTATT *gampared**

**Semoga para reader berkenan ma ni fic abal.. tp pasti kou apdet kok.. bener deh..**

**Mau diflame jg kou ngga ap2 kok.. TTATT**

**Dan…**

**Sbenerna ni fic mw dtunggu smp SN'day, tp ngga ap2lah, drpd bulukkan dsimpen2. Wlw lbh cepet..**

**SasuNaru'day omedetou.. XDD**

**With smile**

**-kou-**


End file.
